


No More

by Zeddicux



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeddicux/pseuds/Zeddicux
Summary: What-if there was no more Luthor versus Super.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Kudos: 14





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> Just a straight up warning!! Not only will this be like a one-shot series thing of just what-if scenarios that are short, some very short but I also have to state that I’m not a huge fan of the tv show Supergirl, but I’ve been captivated by the idea of SuperCorp since I saw Lena Luthor (Katie McGrath) because like....damn she’s beautiful. And like the whole thing that is SuperCorp & Kara and Lena is just too good to pass up to write about. So I have a very small, SMALL, understanding as to what is going on in the tv show Supergirl and with the whole SuperCorp business except for the fact that they aren’t canon yet which is a real shame to society. So be warned nothing will be like it is in the show.

“A Luthor and a Super, friends?” A huff of a chuckle falling from her thinned smile, one empty and distant, “who would’ve thought.” Blonde hair fell over her shoulders as her head fell forward. Defeat rested on those shoulders, pain layered on her face proven by the knitted of her brow pressed together. Her voice wasn’t the same as usual, no it carried more than she could ever express. Her eyes closed hiding all that could be seen there in her blues. 

“I guess you could say they were right. I mean look at us,” she grunted as she turned her blue eyes up to the greens that have been fixated on her since. 

It was a clash, shallow blues drained of any and all locked with pearling greens entitled with anger. 

She didn’t try to escape, she couldn’t. Her strength was gone physically and mentally. She was tried of fighting. It’s been too long. This battle, this fight, this...this was just too much. Her heart ached more than her body even with the stinging of the glowing green stone piercing through her shoulder pinning her to the cold, rough wall behind her. She welcomed the cold erupted into her bones seeping down into her to the point it started to become more numb than cold. 

“You could say it was bound to happen.” The voice was strict and firm as if they allowed more words to be spoken it would reveal more than they would like. 

She knew the voice differently only sometime before. Before it was a voice of a friend who would listen to her problems and deliver sound advice. One that was followed by a laugh so lifting it always carried a sense of security with it. 

Hearing it here. Forced. Stern almost never settled easily in the pit of her stomach. This was wrong. Everything was wrong. Yet here she was pinned to the wall by kryptonite, her life draining rapidly from her being as her best friend, a person whom she would die for, stares her down. The same person who drove the kryptonite into her shoulder. The same person she actually may be dying for—or because of. 

But she didn’t care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Especially now the room began to blur and she doesn’t remember tears burning her eyes but they fell nevertheless. The air in the room was becoming thin or was her lungs losing the battle against the poison overcoming her body. 

“I broke my promise...” she coughed, struggling to bring a breath in, “I—I never meant—“ another cough, deep and heavy before several smaller ones followed. This caused her breathing to become shallow and quick never fully filling. She would’ve liked to finish that sentence as a last attempt to prove her side to this tragic story but the coughs negated any attempt at that. So she just allowed her words to fall empty. 

If she could have one last thing then it would be to say—

“...sorry” her voice pleaded out but she’s unsure if she actually got the word out or she said it in her head because just then the room fell dark and the pain, the numbness, started to fade to nothing. And she allowed herself to let go. She let her mind slip away into the nothingness.

It was easier this way. 

No more her versus her.

No more Luther versus Super.

No more sense of betrayal.

No more Super.

No more...


End file.
